1. Field
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a 3-dimensional (3D) display apparatus which improves a crosstalk and a low luminance, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
High expectations are being placed on a 3-dimensional (3D) display apparatus which displays a stereoscopic image. Since the 3D display apparatus displays a perspective of an image, a viewer enjoys a realistic image through the 3D display apparatus.
In general, if a liquid crystal panel of a display apparatus displays a stereoscopic image, a part of a right eye image overlaps with a left eye image due to a slow response characteristic of a liquid crystal or a part of the left eye image overlaps with the right eye image, i.e., a crosstalk problem occurs.
In order to solve the crosstalk problem occurring when displaying the stereoscopic image, a display apparatus manufacturer uses a method of increasing a driving frequency of the liquid crystal panel and then inserting frame data helping an improvement of a response characteristic of the liquid crystal between left and right eye image frames.
The method of inserting the frame data is classifies into: a black frame insertion (BFI) method of inserting and displaying black data between left and right eye image frames; and a pre-tilt frame insertion (PFI) method of inserting and displaying data obtained by multiplying left or right eye image data by a predetermined ratio smaller than 1 between left and right eye image frames.
According to the BFI method, a falling response of the liquid crystal is improved due to the black data inserted between the left and right eye image frames, and thus a crosstalk is reduced, but a luminance is lowered. According to the PFI method, a rising response of the liquid crystal is improved due to pre-tilt data inserted between the left and right eye image frames, and thus a luminance is increased. However, a falling response becomes slower, and thus a crosstalk is increased. Therefore, the falling response is applied to a liquid crystal panel having a fast falling response.
Therefore, there is a need for a technique to improve a crosstalk and a low luminance.